leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
V6.20
__TOC__ . Zielony Ojciec staje do walki, więc szanujcie zieleń, cieszcie się zaroślami na całej mapie i nie zapomnijcie przytulić ! Właściwie to zapomnijcie o tym . Dziś ponownie przyglądamy się bohaterom, których obecność w opisie patcha nie powinna was dziwić: , i . Kilka patchów było dla nich wyjątkowo ciężkich, więc wprowadzamy trochę zmian, aby ułatwić wyważanie ich w przyszłości. Dodajmy jeszcze trochę innych poprawek oraz nowego bohatera i jesteśmy o patch bliżej przedsezonu. Przy okazji kontynuujemy umieszczanie większych lub bardziej kontrowersyjnych zmian na górze listy bohaterów. Ashe zaczyna się na „A”, więc i tak by tam była... Przypadek? Sami zdecydujcie. Powodzenia, bawcie się dobrze.|Patrick „Scarizard” Scarborough, Paul „Aether” Perscheid, Mattias „Gentleman Gustaf” Lehman, Lucas „Luqizilla” Moutinho}} Aktualizacja patcha 10.10.2016 Aktualizacja wyważająca i pomóc mu lepiej skalować się do późnej fazy gry. (Zmiana odporności na magię jest bardziej poprawką błędu, mającą na celu zrównanie statystyk Iverna z większością innych bohaterów).}} *Ogólne **Przyrost zdrowia: 74 pkt. ⇒ 90 pkt. **Odporność na magię: 30 pkt. ⇒ 32,1 pkt. **Prędkość ataku: 0,625 jedn. ⇒ 0,644 jedn. **Przyrost prędkości ataku: 2,8% ⇒ 3,4% 5.10.2016 *Czat w grze **Ignorujesz mnie?: Naprawiono błąd, który powodował, że wiadomości wysłane w trakcie gry nie docierały do adresatów Bohaterowie *Historia bohatera *Ivern: Przyjaciel Lasu *Ujawnienie bohatera *Spojrzenie na bohatera *Prezentacja bohatera , ale nie na tyle blisko, że mogliby odpowiedzieć atakiem. Jeżeli jest w stanie wygrać starcia z przeciwnikami, którzy mogą jej oddać dzięki statystykom, to duża część tego stylu rozgrywki zostaje stracona. W chwili obecnej przeciwnicy Ashe nie mają zbyt wielu sposobów, żeby sobie z nią poradzić. Mogą uciekać (i być spowolnieni aż do śmierci) lub mogą walczyć (i przegrać z jej wysokimi obrażeniami). Wzmacniamy zdolność Ashe do utrzymywania przeciwników na odległość, ale zmniejszamy jej obrażenia, aby jej przeciwnicy mieli więcej czasu na zbliżenie się i większą szansę na wygranie walki, gdy już to zrobią.}} * **Podstawowe spowolnienie: 5-25% (na poziomach 1-18.) ⇒ 10-20% (na poziomach 1-18.) **Spowolnienie przy trafieniu krytycznym: Podwojenie podstawowego spowolnienia ⇒ Potrojenie podstawowego spowolnienia **Zanikanie krytycznego spowolnienia: Krytyczne spowolnienie zanika do normalnej wartości przez cały czas trwania spowolnienia ⇒ przez połowę czasu trwania spowolnienia * **'NOWOŚĆ' - Minimalne opóźnienie przy ataku: Zamiast w pełni zresetować podstawowy atak Ashe, użycie Skupienia Tropicielki skraca opóźnienie przy podstawowym ataku do 40% pełnej wartości (skrócenie nie następuje, jeżeli opóźnienie jest poniżej 40%). **Przykładowo: Jeżeli opóźnienie między podstawowymi atakami Ashe wynosi 1 sekundę, użycie Skupienia Tropicielki zmniejszy je do 0,4 sek. dla następnego ataku. **Obrażenia gradu strzał: 1,15/1,2/1,25/1,3/1,35 całkowitych obrażeń od ataku ⇒ 1,05/1,1/1,15/1,2/1,25 całkowitych obrażeń od ataku * **Czas odnowienia: 13 sek. ⇒ 13/12/11/10/9 sek. **Zasięg: 585 jedn. ⇒ 650 jedn. **Czas trwania uciszenia: 1,5/1,75/2/2,25/2,5 sek. ⇒ 1,5/1,625/1,75/1,875/2 sek. **Słyszeliście to?: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że jednostki bywały trafione, gdy opuściły obszar działania po rzuceniu umiejętności. *ekhm*) Jinx po prostu skaluje się trochę zbyt szybko. Mimo że piszemy tu „Ogniste Gryzaki”, faktycznie sprawa bardziej dotyczy jej rakiet. Jeżeli chce karmić maną, musi bardziej zwracać uwagę na to, jak często rzuca pułapki.}} * **Podstawowe obrażenia: 80/135/190/245/300 pkt. ⇒ 70/120/170/220/270 pkt. **Koszt: 50 pkt. many na wszystkich poziomach ⇒ 70 pkt. many na wszystkich poziomach **aganiec: Przeciwnicy odnoszą obrażenia tylko od jednego Ognistego Gryzaka z każdego rzucenia, nawet jeżeli zostaną trafieni kilkoma eksplozjami * **'NOWOŚĆ?' - Stylowe plucie: Animacja ataku Broni Biomagicznej znowu jest fajna **Lwie wymioty: Zaktualizowano efekty cząsteczkowe przy trafieniu w skórce , tak aby było więcej fajerwerków **8 sekund: Zaktualizowano efekty graficzne Broni Biomagicznej we wszystkich skórkach, aby pasowały do nowego czasu działania *Ogólne **Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku: 56,86 pkt. ⇒ 59 pkt. **Wzrost obrażeń od ataku: 3,45 pkt. ⇒ 4 pkt. **Sprzęt dla yeti: Polecane przedmioty Nunu zostały zaktualizowane * **'NOWOŚĆ' - Naprawdę to czuję: Nunu zaczyna teraz grę z efektem Wizjonera i odnawia go przy każdym powrocie lub odrodzeniu * **Czas odnowienia: 13/12/11/10/9 sek. ⇒ 12/11/10/9/8 sek. **'USUNIĘTO' - Kapryśny yeti: Nunu nie otrzymuje już wyjątkowych wzmocnień za Pożeranie pewnych neutralnych potworów **'NOWOŚĆ' - Karmienie yeti: Każdy Pożarty duży potwór nasyca , dając mu ładunek Nakarmionego. Każdy ładunek Nakarmionego daje Nunu 10 jednostek prędkości ruchu poza walką, 3% maksymalnego zdrowia oraz zwiększa jego rozmiar (kumuluje się do 5 razy). Ładunki odnawiają się przy każdym użyciu Pożarcia, a zanikają co 50/55/60/65/70 sek. **Żar pożerania: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że dodatkowe zdrowie otrzymane z Pożarcia nie kumulowało się z * **Spowolnienie: 50% ⇒ 50%, zwiększa się do 95% na czas ładowania **'USUNIĘTO' - Czas rzucania: 0,25 sek. ⇒ Brak czasu rzucania *Estetyka: Animacja została przyspieszona Taliyah i osłabiliśmy jej zdolność do zabijania grup stworów, przez co musi się bardziej napracować, jeżeli chce opuścić aleję. Ponieważ mniej czasu spędza na wędrowaniu, częściej toczy potyczki w alei, ale jeżeli chodzi o standardy środkowej alei, to znajduje się trochę poniżej przeciętnej. Jej obrażenia nie odbiegają za bardzo od tego, co uznaliśmy za normę, ale na chwilę obecną musi trochę zbyt ostrożnie dobierać starcia.}} *Ogólne **Podstawowa regeneracja zdrowia: 6 pkt. ⇒ 7 pkt. **Tkanie przedmiotów: Polecane przedmioty Taliyah zostały zaktualizowane * **Czas odnowienia: 10/8,5/7/5,5/4 sek. ⇒ 8/7,5/6/4,5/3 sek. **Czas trwania Wyjałowionej Ziemi: 140 sek. ⇒ 120 sek. * **Skalowanie leczenia: 0,15 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 0,35 pkt. mocy umiejętności **Premia do leczenia : 50% skuteczności przeciwko stworom ⇒ 35% skuteczności przeciwko stworom * **Maksymalne skalowanie: 0,8 pkt. maksymalnego zdrowia + 0,7 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 0,6 pkt. maksymalnego zdrowia + 1,0 pkt. mocy umiejętności (minimalny stosunek i koszt ładowania pozostały bez zmian) **Szerokość pocisku: 40 jedn. ⇒ 60 jedn. **Stworzone pociski: 20 ⇒ 15 *Ogólne **Żaden zwierzak nie zostanie z tyłu: i będą się teraz razem z Yorickiem, jeżeli za nim podążały (nie zdarza się, jeżeli nacierają w alei) * **Zimne zombie: Limit grobów na Howling Abyss wynosi 4 * **Mroczna użyteczność:Ć Yorick rzuci teraz Mroczną Procesją na maksymalną możliwą odległość, jeżeli zostanie użyta poza zasięgiem * **Ghule nie potrzebują złota: Teraz oznacza tylko bohaterów i potwory Summoner's Rift *Odrzucenie przy doskoku: 1 sek. ⇒ 0,33 sek. Twisted Treeline Zewnętrzne wieże *Zasięg wizji zewnętrznych wież: 1095 jedn. ⇒ 775 jedn. Zatwierdzanie podstawowych ataków . Chcemy, aby efekt towarzyszący przerywaniu animacji był odrobinę (około 0,06 sek.) bardziej spójny, dzięki czemu większa liczba graczy będzie mogła się go nauczyć.}} *Żadnego anulowania: Polecenie ruchu wydane na 0,03 sek. przed wypuszczeniem podstawowego ataku nie przerwie go. Ruch zostanie wykonany już po ataku. Sortowanie tablicy wyników *Mamy technologię: Gry rozpoczęte z użyciem nowego wyboru bohaterów będą automatycznie sortowane po roli (górny, dżungler, środkowy, strzelec, wspierający). Naprawione błędy *Efekt podstawowego ataku może teraz trafić krytycznie, tak jak w przypadku podobnych umiejętności, np. . *Możliwość używania przedmiotów przez nie zostaje już zablokowana, jeżeli zginie podczas przygotowywania . *Naprawiono szereg błędów, które sprawiały, że krótkodystansowe doskoki (np. , ) oraz efekty odrzucenia (np. ), które nie mogą przemieścić postaci przez normalny teren, były w stanie przemieszczać postacie przez teren stworzony przez graczy. Technicznie rzecz biorąc, jest to wzmocnienie dla . *Dodatkowo naprawiono kilka miejsc, w których mogła przemieścić ją przez krawędzie. *Naprawiono niezwykle rzadki błąd, który sprawiał, że mogło zranić sojuszników, przez których przemieścił się podczas używania umiejętności, jeżeli znajdowali się dokładnie na wrogiej jednostce. *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że Herold nie mógł dezaktywować , gdy „rozwinęła się” ona na 11. poziomie. * może teraz wysyłać sygnały podczas korzystania z *Wysyłanie sygnałów o przedmiotach z użyciem podczas bycia martwym nie wyświetla już komunikatu „0 ładunków”. *Efekty dźwiękowe i zostały przywrócone. *Efekt graficzny wybuchu został przywrócony. *Pasek zdrowia został przesunięty do góry, aby dopasować go do . *Pasek zdrowia został przesunięty do góry, aby dopasować go do . *Większość materiałów rzemieślniczych PROJEKTU wygaśnie 6 listopada. Ulepszone Paczki są wyjątkiem, ale nie będą dawać Rdzeni PROJEKTU po tym terminie. Rozmieńcie rzeczy, które wam pozostały! Nowe skórki Cztery nowe Czarodziejki Gwiazd przybędą w tym patchu! Dodatkowo animacja została zaktualizowana, aby dopasować ją do koleżanek. * * * * Dodatkowo została dodana następująca skórka: * en:V6.20 Kategoria:Aktualizacje